Constance
A woman who dislikes shunning, Constance is the a tragic character of "Monster House." She was once part of the Circus, but, due to being fat, she was put back in the Circus-cage. But, Nebbercracker felt bad for Constance, so, he let her free, and Constance was very grateful of Nebbercracker, and, they got married. But, they soon found a place to build a House alone, but...that one day...2 mean old Kids were attacking the House and Constance, making Constance angry and go out of control, but, then, when she got hit by an egg in the back of her neck and on her arm, Nebbercracker got angry as well, but, because she was wearing heels, she tried to kill the Kids with the ax, but, Nebbercracker accidentally made Constance slip after taking away the ax, and, Constance lost her balance, and tried to hold onto something, she tried to hold onto the lever of the cement-mixer, but, that just made the cement-mixer release wet-cement, and Constance was killed when the wet cement fell all over here and buried here ever since. Nebbercracker decided to take Constance's place to hate children after the House was all finished and all built, and he became sad that his wife had died, but, Constance did NOT leave. The House was now part of her body, and now that she resides in the basement, she can control the House, meaning she was still alive, and, she attacks anyone who comes near. But, when the three best friends DJ, Chowder, and Jenny decided to destroy the House while Nebbercracker was at the Hospital, the police came, but, when one of them believed the kids after hearing something, they were soon captured and trapped inside the House, and so were the kids, right after the House destroyed the policecar they were trapped in. But, Constance's teeth is the door, the rug is the tongue, and the floating bag of balls is the uvula. But, the kids were soon thrown out after accidentally making Her throw up, but, when Nebbercracker came back and revealed Constance's past right after the kids failed to put out the furnace, aka, the heart, but, Constance soon got so angry, she chased the kids and Nebbercracker, but, Constance soon felt bad about when Nebbercracker called her a "bad girl", and, soon, Nebbercracker took out a kit of dynamite, scaring Her, but, right before he could light it, She threatened to kill her own husband, but, soon, Chowder, DJ, and Jenny gave Constance a headache by destroying the wall of the House, but, after doing that on the nose, Nebbercracker knew DJ was the only hope to save the world by destroying Constance and killing her, but, DJ soon discovered...the chimney leads to the furnace, aka, the heart. But, while chasing Chowder, Constance soon lost her balance, and was destroyed and killed in the crash, as the House was destroyed. But, behind him, the chimney still had fire in it, and the windows may have been broken and broke, but, were still eyes, and, she still had branches for hands...Shewas still alive. As long as the heart keeps burning, the House AND Constance is and are still alive. Constance was now a mixed-up-house, and she had just destroyed the backhoe that Chowder was driving, and his red cape whole. But, when DJ and Jenny climbed up the crane, they admitted their love by kissing each other on the lips, and but then, DJ agreed to swing on the crane's ball to destroy the House and when Jenny lit the dynamite, and the plan was a success, and Constance was FINALLY realesed once and for all, as her soul was lifted., finally escaping after 45 years, and Nebbercracker as well and she gives the three friends a thankful nod from her monstrous fate. She is played by Kathleen Turner. Category:Elizabeth Zee